Let's go home
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: A little one-shot of how Charlotte and Madonna met. Warning death in this story.


Madonna was 14 years old. Her entire fanily were bohemians. They were on the move, trying to get to a place called the 'HeartBreak Hotel' a reble base in the region. Her father said they were close, but had to stay in an abandond appartment building, until morning as it was dangerous to cross the outlands at night.

That's where the SPs found them.

There was a noise downstairs. Her dad told them all to hide, while he checked it out. At the top of the stairs, he looked down, it was the police. They shot him on seeing him. Madonna saw it from where she hid. There was only her, her mother and her little sister, who was 12. She had stuck with their mother, while Madonna had opted to hide alone. The door cracked open and the two SPs came into the room. She heard her mother and sister whimper, probably giving them away as she heard lazer blasts soon after. One SP left, leaving a younger one to search the rest of the room.

He found her, she looked up at him, terror filling her eyes. He smirked at her turned and left. She breathed a deep sigh. "Nobody left, that's three more scum gone." She heard him call to the other one. She stayed silent, until she felt the temperature growing. She risked leaving her hiding place, to find the building was on fire! Trying not to breathe in, she tried to pass but couldn't get down the stairs.

She felt herself growing weaker and fell to the floor, the darkness engulfing her...

Charlotte Friggin' Church was 19 and liked to be out at night. She didn't care about SPs. She could outrun them with ease and dodge lasers with her eyes closed. Before she'd snuck out, she had heard Big Macca telling Britney Spears and Meatloaf that there was a new family staying close by on their way to the Heartbreak. She was going out anyway, she may aswell practice her spying as well. Newbies were always an easy target.

She could see the rising collum of smoke a mile away. With horror on her face, she ran to the source of the smoke. This looked like where they would have been staying. Without thinking Charlotte ran straight into the two story building. 'They would be upstairs' she thought bitterly as there was no-one downstairs. Risking it she ran up the stairs, struggling to breathe. At the top there was a body. She dragged it downstairs and into the street. It was a man. He looked like a bohemian, with his hair and clothes. Quickly, she ran back inside, in a doorway, she found another body, of a teenage girl, lying her mext to the man Charlotte retrieved the two remaining bodies of a woman and 12 yearold girl. She checked the pulses. Only the teenage girl had one, but it was faint.

Charlotte was now pleased she had listened when Macca had taught them first-aid. She tried pressing her chest. "One, two, three, four..." She listened for breathe. Non, but still a pulse. 'Screw this' she thought, tilting the girls head up, she gave her the kiss of life, forcing air down her throat into her lungs. Suddenly, the girl sprung to a sitting possision, coughing and choking.

She took one look at Charlotte and screamed.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, just calm down." Charlotte coughed a bit. "I'm a bohemian. I'm guessing you were on yoour way to the Heartbreak?" The girl nodded.

"Where's my family?"

Charlotte looked behind her at the three bodies. "I'm so sorry." Madonna looked at the bodies then at the pavement as tears spilled over her cheeks. Charlotte moved to comfort her. The girl accepted the comfort and burried her face in the mystery girl's shoulder. "Look, I am really sorry, but we can't stay out here all night. The other Bohemians would kill me if they thought I'd snuck out after midnight. Icame out around sevenish, but I have to get back. Come with me. You'll be safe." The girl looked at her. Thougth for a second and nodded. "Do you have a name?" Asked Charlotte pulling the girl to her feet.

"'S Madonna." She barely whispered.

"I'm Charlotte Friggin' Church. But you can call me Lottie." The girl smiled. Charlotte put and arm around Madonna's shoulders as they walked. They were both still pretty weak and she knew that an attack this close to home would mean the Heartbreak would change and they would move. Also she knew she had a lot of explaining to do about how she got this filthy.

"Lottie?"

"Yeah Mads?"

"Wher're we goin'?"

"Home."

"Where's home?"

"Wherever we move to. An attack this close to the Heartbreak puts us all in danger." Charlotte looked at Madonna. "You tired" Madonna nodded as they walked. Charlotte turned. "Climb up." She instructed. Madonna hesitated but jumped on the other girls back, resting her head on her shoulder and falling asleep. Chalotte sighed as dawn arrived. "It's gonna be a long day" she muttered as she spotted the Heartbreak Hotel.


End file.
